Garen/Background
Male |race = Human |birthplace = Demacian Capital, Demacia |residence = Demacian Capital, Demacia |occupation = Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard, (Member of the Steel Legion ) |faction = Demacia (Steel Legion ) |allies = |friends = Jarvan IV, Lux, Xin Zhao |rivals = Katarina, Swain, Urgot, Darius |related = *JoJ: 101 - Piracy Strikes Demacian Navy *JoJ: 106 - City-State Tensions Flare in Kalamanda *JoJ: 129 - Jarvan IV Returns to Demacia *JoJ: 130 - Institute of War Accused of Conspiracy }} Lore Throughout Valoran, the resolve of Demacia's military is alternately celebrated or despised, but always respected. Their "zero tolerance" moral code is strictly upheld by civilians and soldiers alike. In combat, this means Demacian troops may not make excuses, flee, or surrender by example. Garen, the valiant warrior who bears the title "the Might of Demacia", is the paradigm to which these leaders are compared. Thousands of great heroes have risen and fallen on the bloody battlefields between Demacia and its preeminent rival, Noxus. It was beneath their mighty banners of war that Garen first met steel with . The infantrymen who beheld this event (and survived) commented that it seemed as though the two were locked in a mortal waltz set against a symphony of clashing blades. Garen, the pride of the Demacian military and the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, returned from this battle breathless for the first time in his career, though some speculate this was due to reasons other than exhaustion. The plausibility of these rumors was bolstered when, in every instance thereafter, Garen seized the opportunity to encounter the Sinister Blade again. A paragon of Demacian ethic, Garen never entertained such allegations, for he knew others couldn't understand. Even simply the pursuit of a worthy opponent on the battlefield is, to a true warrior, the reason to rise each morning. The promise of one, particularly one so beautifully and diametrically opposed, is the validation of his existence. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Garen does a one-hand handstand. * * * ;Joking near enemy Garen does a one-hand handstand. * * ;Joking near enemy Garen does a one-hand handstand. * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * * * * * = ''also upon killing '' ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon dying * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Prepare to face Demacian Justice!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Well fought!" Development was designed by Geeves. Garen OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Garen splash art Garen DreadknightSkin old.jpg|1st Dreadknight Garen splash art Garen concept 2.jpg|Garen concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Garen concept.jpg|Garen concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Garen Official Artwork.jpg|Garen poster (by Riot Artist David Rapoza) Garen concept art.jpg|Garen concept art (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Garen SteelLegion Concept.jpg|Steel Legion Garen concept art (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Garen model.png|Garen model (Early concept) (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) LuxGaren SteelLegion Render.png|Steel Legion Garen and Lux render Garen Trailer model.jpg|Garen (Twist of Fate) model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen render.jpg|Garen (Twist of Fate) model 2 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen render 2.jpg|Garen (Twist of Fate) model 3 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen Figure model.jpg|Garen Figure model (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Garen Rogue Admiral concept.jpg|Rogue Admiral Garen concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Champion Sneak Peek So, lately, I've been doing a lot of talking about how edgy our latest champions have been. There's been the mysterious Shen, the capricious Ezreal, the ominous Mordekaiser, etc. But, if you've been positively craving that feeling of being the awe-inspiritng, furious maelstrom at the forefront of an assault, be on the lookout for this gentleman here. Permit me to introduce: Garen, the Might of Demacia. And if you'd like an exclusive first look at just how epic this champion can be, you should make some room in your schedule to join us on Xfire this coming Friday the 9th of April at 6PM PST. At this time, our Content Producer RiotJeffJew will be taking a moment out of his busy schedule to give you an introduction to this champion, his abilities, and his unique gameplay style. Be the first to see the Might of Demacia in action on the Field of Justice!Champion Sneak Peek: Garen, the Might of Demacia Xfire Stream Series Garen was showcased on the Xfire Stream series on April 9th, 2010. It was shown for the first time to the community, with a look at his abilities.Live Show (livestream) April 9, 2010 09:03:20 PM Champion Update (Visual): Garen By GRUMPY MONKEY Champion Update: Garen Demacia's favorite son is brushing off some of the dust and scars of so many battles and coming into new focus with a complete visual upgrade. Decked out with new armor and weaponry befitting his victorious prowess, Garen's new model solidifies his image as the quintessential poster boy of Demacian valor. In addition to the new model, all of Garen's abilities, animations and particles have been upgraded. His ultimate, Demacian Justice, shines with righteous energy, and the winningest spin in Valoran has been refined in its motion, making Garen's signature techniques as polished as his intimidating pauldrons. With updated sound effects and voiceover, the Might of Demacia sounds the battle cry loud and clear, assured of many victories to come. All of Garen’s skins have been sharpened up as well, with the exception of Steel Legion Garen, which Demacian High Command deemed already fit for service. So don't be surprised if the next time you face check a bush the guy waiting for you looks even more handsome and dangerous than usual. DEMACIA! Previous abilities Hide= |-| Show= maximum health}} every second if he has not been hit with an enemy ability or taken non-minion damage in the last seconds. |description2=At Level 11 or above, damage from non-epic monsters no longer stops Perseverance. |targeting='Perseverance' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video = Garen IVideo }} Garen cleanses himself of all affecting him and gains 35% bonus movement speed for a few seconds. |description2 = Additionally, his next basic attack within seconds deals bonus physical damage and his target. |description3 = Decisive Strike resets Garen's autoattack timer. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=8 |targeting='Decisive Strike' is a self-buff, on-hit effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Decisive Strike will apply life steal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with the bonus damage from Decisive Strike. ** The bonus damage will affect structures. ** The entire damage will go through . ** The entire damage will be mitigated if Garen's attack is or . ** Decisive Strike's empowerment will be consumed if the attack misses. *** In all 3 cases listed above the target will still be silenced. |spellshield=will block the enhanced autoattack. |additional= * Decisive Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. * Decisive Strike will reset Garen's attack timer on cast. * Decisive Strike's on-hit effect and movement speed buff are independent. Using the enhanced autoattack will not remove the movement speed buff. |video = Garen QVideo }} Garen's and are increased by 20%. |description2= Garen reduces incoming damage and the duration of incoming crowd control by 30% for a few seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost |targeting='Courage's' passive is a defensive self-buff ability. Courage's active is both a defensive and utility self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Courage has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. * Courage's passive benefits are not lost while the ability is on cooldown. * Courage's passive bonuses are calculated after armor and magic resistance reductions are taken into account. If the value of bonus resistance is inferior to the amount reduced, Garen will be considered as having no bonus resistances and will therefore not get any resistances from Courage's passive. * Courage's damage reduction does not affect true damage. |video = Garen WVideo }} Garen rapidly spins his sword around his body for 3 seconds, losing the ability to use basic attacks but dealing physical damage each second to enemies within range for the duration, increased by against enemy champions and monsters. Garen ignores unit collision while spinning, but moves 20% slower when traveling through minions. |description2=''Judgment'' can , multiplying its component by 50% plus Garen's bonus critical damage. |description3=After 1 second , Garen can reactivate Judgment to cancel it immediately. |leveling= AD}}| AD}}}} AD}}| AD)}}}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost |range=300 |targeting='Judgment' is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will not block the ability. |additional= ** Although Garen will benefit from slow removal and movement speed boost, he cannot apply its autoattack modifier since Garen cannot attack while Judgment is active. ** Garen may cast while Judgment is active - however, he will cancel the ability to do so. * Judgment is not a channeled ability. As such, crowd control will not stop its effects. Silences will, however, prevent Garen from deactivating the ability early. * Judgment can critically strike, but only the AD ratio damage portion of the ability will be affected by a crit. ** Judgment is subject to a flat critical strike damage penalty of 50% for a total critical strike ratio of 150% (normally 200%). An , for example, would increase this to 200% (normally 250%). * Although Judgment lasts for 3 seconds, the first tick of damage occurs as soon as the ability is cast, with 5 more ticks of damage occuring every half second afterward. As a result, the last 0.5 seconds of the ability deals no damage. * If other sources of anti-collision (such as or ) are affecting Garen as he uses Judgment, Garen will still be slowed when pathing through units. |video = Garen EVideo }} Garen calls upon the might of Demacia to attempt to execute the target enemy champion, dealing them magic damage. |leveling= of target's missing health)}} |cooldown= |range=400 |targeting='Demacian Justice' is a single targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * The percentual damage component displayed in the tooltip is presented in simple digits rather than percentages, displaying that the ability deals 1 additional damage per health the target is missing}}. |video = Garen RVideo }} Patch History / **Fixed a bug where Judgment was dealing 1% of Garen's maximum health instead of his villainous target's maximum health. V5.18: * ** Kills against Garen will no longer be considered for determining the villain. ** Killing champion clones will not longer be considered a kill for determining the villain. V5.17: * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * ** Movement speed reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Fixed a bug where the attack wasn't triggering against structures * ** On Crystal Scar, Howling Abyss and Twisted Treeline, Garen gains twice the resists per kill ( ). * ** Issuing attack commands while spinning will now make Garen path slightly closer to his target. V5.16: * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Health growth reduced to from 96. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Armor growth increased to 3 from . ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. * ** duration reduced to seconds at all ranks from . ** Movement speed duration reduced to from . ** If the attack is used on champion, it will have a small dash attached to it, similar to and - moving Garen 50 units closer to his target than his attack range. * ** 20% armor and magic resist increase. ** Unit kills permanently grant Armor and Magic Resist, quadrupled to 1 on Large and Epic Monsters and Champion kills. This bonus is capped at 30. ** Active no longer grants Tenacity. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Attack damage ratio reduced to AD}} from AD}}. ** Judgment deals 33% bonus damage when striking only one target. *** Single target damage: AD)}}. ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cancelling Judgement early will now refund cooldown equal to the remaining duration. ** Instances of damage over the duration changed to based on level from 6 at all ranks. Total duration unchanged. ** 25% reduced damage to minions. * ** Updated ability icon. ** The enemy champion with the most recent kills is the Villain. Garen's basic attacks and ticks of deal as bonus true damage versus Villains. ** Demacian Justice's Active deals true damage versus Villains. V5.7: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V4.18: * ** Fixed a bug where Demacian Justice would cancel if Garen lost sight of his target. V4.17: * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 9 at all levels. ** Health regeneration rescaled to % of max health per second from 0.4% at all levels. ** At level 11, non-epic monsters will no longer interrupt the effect. V4.12: * ** Garen can now activate and active effect Crescent while spinning. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 23 from 19. V3.15: * ** No longer deals reduced damage to monsters (still reduced against minions). ** Fixed a bug where the first tick did not damage units. V3.12: * Received a Visual Upgrade. V3.03: * ** Heal amount reduced to 0.4% of maximum health per second from 0.5%. * ** Fixed a bug where the cast time was faster than intended. * ** Passive changed to now increase bonus armor and magic resist (from items, runes, or masteries) by 20% instead of total armor and magic resist by 20%. * ** Fixed a bug where the cast time was faster than intended. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.145: * Stats ** Base health regen per 5 reduced to 8.25 from 9.85. ** Health regen per 5 per level reduced to 0.75 from 0.85. ** Base attack damage reduced to 56 from 60.1. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.5 from 3. * ** Delay increased to 9 seconds from 7. ** No longer deactivates when damaged by minions. ** Now displays the health regen gained in the tooltip. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from . ** Movement speed increased to 35% at all ranks from %. ** Movement speed duration adjusted to seconds from 4 at all ranks. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from 2.5 at all ranks. ** Now removes slows on activation. ** Can now critically strike again. ** Buff duration reduced to 4.5 seconds from 6. ** Fixed: Garen's next basic attack after Decisive Strike no longer occurs unusually quickly. ** Fixed: Decisive Strike is no longer consumed if Garen fails to finish attacking. ** While performing Decisive Strike, Garen now continues to follow his target if they are moving. * ** Changed to passively increase armor and magic resist by 20% rather than 0 to 25 based on kills. ** Damage reduction changed to 30% from %. ** Active now additionally grants 30% crowd control reduction. ** Duration changed to seconds from 3. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Damage adjusted to % AD)}} from . ** Damage dealt to minions increased to 75% from 50%. ** No longer removes slows on activation or reduces the duration of incoming slows while active. ** Ignores unit collision during Judgment but takes a 20% movement speed penalty when spinning through minions. ** Fixed: Judgment no longer locks out Garen from taking other actions longer than intended. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . V1.0.0.143: * ** Added a buff timer to show when it will reactivate. V1.0.0.136: * ** Fixed a bug where Demacian Justice would not finish casting if Garen lost vision of the target during the cast. V1.0.0.125: * ** Attack damage ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ** Bonus attack damage ratio per second increased to from . V1.0.0.123: * ** Movement speed boost duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. * : ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * : ** Maximum armor and magic resistance increased to 25 at all ranks from . V1.0.0.120: * ** Fixed a bug where could sometimes activate immediately after taking damage. ** Now marks Garen as being in combat even if the damage is shielded. ** Now shows the particle on Garen even if at 100% health. V1.0.0.114: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Damage reduction increased to % from %. V1.0.0.112: * ** Attack damage ratio increased to from . ** Movement speed boost increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** Total duration available to proc the silence and hit reduced to 6 seconds from 7. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.109: * ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to from per second. V1.0.0.108: * ** Base damage increased to per second from . V1.0.0.107: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage per tick changed to from . ** Now scales off bonus attack damage rather than 70% of all attack damage. ** Now ticks once per second instead of once every half second. V1.0.0.105: * Reduced Garen's selection size. V1.0.0.103: * ** Can no longer damage invisible minions or objects like wards. V1.0.0.102: * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 315 from 320. * ** Active damage reduction changed to % from 30% at all ranks. ** Active duration modified to 3 seconds at all ranks from . V1.0.0.101: * ** No longer removed by combat dehancing effects such as . * ** Damage reduction reduced to 30% from 35%. * ** Fixed various bugs that caused Demacian Justice to fizzle sometimes. V1.0.0.100: * : ** Maximum armor and magic resistance reduced to from . V1.0.0.99: * ** Now reduces the duration of new slows by 50% rather than granting immunity to slowing effects. Judgment will still completely clear any existing slows when activated. V1.0.0.98: * ** Now resets Garen's auto attack timer on cast. V1.0.0.97: * ** Slightly increased the range of Judgement. ** Garen can now cast all of his spells while using Judgment instead of just . V1.0.0.96: * ** Fixed a bug with Decisive Strike that would cause the icon cooldown to display improperly. V1.0.0.94: * Fixed a bug where Garen will sometimes appear with a different skin after reconnecting. V1.0.0.85: * ** Fixed the buff tooltip for Perseverance to show the correct value. * ** Fixed a bug with Decisive Strike where it was silencing for the incorrect amount of time. ** Fixed a bug with Decisive Strike so that it can no longer crit. V1.0.0.83: Added. * (Innate) ** Garen gains a large health regeneration boost when he stays out of combat for a few seconds. * (Q) ** Garen gains a movement speed boost upon activating this ability, and his next melee attack deals increased damage and silences his opponent. * (W) ** Garen permanently increases his armor and magic resistance every time he kills a minion, and he can activate this ability to take reduced damage from all sources for a few seconds. * (E) ** Garen spins his sword rapidly around his body and moves with it, dealing large amounts of physical damage to all enemies within its radius. * (Ultimate) ** Garen executes Demacian Justice upon an opponent, dealing a large amount of damage with bonus damage for health that an opponent is missing. }} References cs:Garen/Příběh de:Garen/Background fr:Garen/Historique pl:Garen/historia ru:Garen/Background sk:Garen/Background Category:Champion backgrounds